Rachel did WHAT!
by I-Love-shiney-Volvos
Summary: Yup, Rachel Berry is pregnant, but whos the father? What will she do? Who will be kind enough to help her in her time of need? Read and find out! Please review! I normally do book FFs so this is pretty big for me. Rated T for implied sex. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the music.**

* * *

"That was great guys." Mr. Schuester said, clapping, after Glee finished 'My Life Would Suck Without You' for him.

"Thanks." Everyone said as they left except for Rachel.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yeah Rachel?" he said not bothering to look up from his papers. She walked over and closed the door before continuing.

"Could you help me with something?"

"I can if you tel me what it is." he said and patted the seat next to him. She sat down and took out math work.

"I don't get this." she said.

"Oh, I can help."

"Thank you."

"One thing before we start, though. Why couldn't you ask your math teacher?"

"She left early today, right when school ended." Rachel lied.

"I see." he said before going into the explanation. Rachel tuned it out and started humming 'I Wanna Sex You Up' and rubbing his leg with hers.

"Are you trying to give me a hint?"

"Yes, thank you!" she said, pressing herself closer to him.

_Can't do that, its again the law." he said._

"Oh, I get it, you don't think I'm good enough for you!" she sobbed, gathering her stuff and shoving it in her backpack. He spun her around to face him and silenced her with his mouth.

"Don't doubt yourself so much, you know you're perfect." he said, unbuttoning her sweater and shirt and kissing her again.

"Thank you." she blushed, working on his clothes.

"I had no clue you were like this."

"I'm not normally in this mood." she said, kissing his again and sliding to the floor. He followed.

"I realize that." he said and began to kiss her again. Those were the last words they spoke that day other than each others names.

* * * *

Rachel ran out of Glee rehearsals gagging and made it to the bathroom just in time. It had been a month since she and Mr. Schue had had their 'fun' and she had missed her period in that time, she realized now. She cleaned her self off and went to Ms. Pillsbury's room, not bothering to alert anyone.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel said, peeking her head through the door.

"Oh, hi Rachel, what wrong? Trouble with Finn?" she asked. Rachel laughed briefly.

"I with it was this time. You see, I woke up this morning feeling a little dizzy and so I drank water and felt fine and then we were in the middle of Glee rehearsal and I started feeling like I was going to throw up and so I left and I did."

"Shouldn't you be talking to the nurse?"

"You didn't let me finish, I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh, well, um …" Ms. Pillsbury stuttered.

"I'm so scared! My dad's will kick me out and I'm scared the father won't help." Rachel cried.

"Why don't you tell him, he might help. Talk to him after class. And take this, it's for Planned Parenthood. She said, pushing a pamphlet towards Rachel.

"Thanks but no thanks, abortion is out of the question." Rachel said.

"It's not just abortions, take it, it'll help you out." she said.

"All right, thanks." Rachel said, getting up and leaving. She flipped through the pamphlet as she walked through the empty halls back to get locker. She got her stuff and got to her car and drove to the mini-mart across the street. She got a pregnancy test and bought it before going back to the bathroom. She did what she needed to do and washed her hands and waited for the results. The three minutes passed and she picked up the stick. There was a little plus sign. She ran out to her car, sped back to school, and ran to Mr. Schue's room. She stormed in and ignored the fact that she felt faint from all the running.

"Did you forget something , Rachel?" he asked, glancing up at her. She slapped her test down on his desk.

"What's this?"

"It's a pregnancy test I took a couple minutes ago."

"So you're pregnant. What do I have to do with this?"

"You're the only guys I've ever done it with, you're the father." Rachel practically screamed.

"I can't be the father." he said frantically.

"Well, lets look at the evidence, no condom, my dad's don't let me take birth control, and _you're the only guy I've ever done it with!_" she said.

"I can't do anything to help you, though. I mean, I can but not much. The most I can do is give you a little money from my paycheck, and that's not much."

"It's enough for now." she said, walking off and going home.

"Hello, Precious." her dads said form the kitchen.

"Hi." she said, walking up to her room and sulking until she fell asleep."

* * * *

Rachel woke up late. She dressed quickly and ran downstairs.

"What was wrong last night?" one of her dads asked.

"I got picked on again." she lied.

"Oh. Do you want us to talk to the school?"

"No! I mean, I need to learn to handle my own problems." she said, wolfing down her breakfast and kissing each of her dads on the cheek quickly before leaving. She got to school and opened her locker, immediately bursting into tears seeing that the pregnancy test she'd left with Mr. Schuester was sitting there. She knew there were people staring but she didn't care.

"Rachel?" a familiar voice said. It was Finn. She wiped her eyes and turned around, hiding the test behind her back.

"Ji, Finn."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." she said quickly.

"WHats behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Rachel." he said.

"Fine." she said, handing over the test.

"You're pregnant!" he said, everything got quiet.

"Shh! Yes, I am."

"Who did it to you?"

"You have to swear not to tell anyone."

"I swear."

"Mr. Schuester."

"Oh my God!"

"I know. " she said, crying again.

"Do you need a place to stay or something? I'll help you out if you want it."

"Really, thank you so much, Finn!" she said and hugged him. He froze for a moment and hugged her back. She pulled away and went to class then Quinn came up.

"Finn, what were you doing with her?" she asked like they were still together. He walked away. He knew it hurt Quinn but she'd hurt him too.

* * * *

"Dad, Dad, I'm home!" Rachel called when she walked in the door. She already had a bag packed upstairs for emergency purposes, like this.

"In here, Sweetheart." he dads called from the living room.

"You're home early, was Glee canclel?"

"No, I wasn't feeling that great so Mr. Schue said I could come talk to you."

"What do you need to talk to us about."

"Well, I, um," tears started to fall down he rcheeks, "I'm pregnant." her dads laughed.

"Good joke." one said.

"I'm not kidding." she said and pulled the test from her bag. Their faces turned bright red.

"Rachel Berry, you know better! Its either abortion or your out of this house!" one of her dads yelled.

'I'm not getting an abortion." she huffed and ran updtairs, getting her bag.

"Thanks for the loving support." she said and slammed the front door and got in her car.

"No! That's your dad's car, he bought it and since you are no longer out daughter you can walke= where ever the hell you need to go." her other dad yelled. She got out and began crying and made her way to school. Even when she'd made them made they never swore. She mae it back to school just when Glee got out.

"WHat happened Rachel?" Finn asked, coming up to her and wiping her eyes.

"My dads kicked me out for good and took my car. I mad ethem so mad that they swore, actually awore at me!" she sobbed onto his shirt.

"C'mon. I'll take you to my place." he said and walked her to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Thank you so much, I'd be on the street if it weren't for you."

"It's no biggie." he said and got in the drivers seat and they went to his house.

"Mom, I'm home." he yelled through the door. It was a small house, but it was nice. It felt like a home.

"Hi, Finn, I'm making" her voice trailed off at the sight of Rachel, "Is this one really yours?"

"No, but Rachel got kicked out too and since Quinn isn't staying I though she couldn stay."

"Alright, at least she was honest with you. Come on in, dear." Mrs. Hudson said, Rachel realized that she was still outside. She stepped in and smiled.

"This is cute, it's nice here."

"Thanks." both Finn and his mom said. Rachel laughed.

"Anyway, I'm making Lasagna for dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, it sounds good." Rachel smiled.

* * *

**It feels so weird writing a TV show Fanfiction. I'm so used to books. I got the idea for this from a really weird dream I had. It scared the crap outta me! I didn't know my mind could produce such graphic things. Anyway, I hope you like it! Glee is back next Tuesday, April 13th at 9:29/8:29 central so don;t forget to tune in! Review please!**

**-Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do now own Glee. Thanks to I'd Rather Be singing for being my Beta and sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter.**

"Finn, you can show her around." Mrs. Hudson said, going back to the kitchen.

"All right, c'mon Rachel." Finn said, taking her arm and showing her where she;d be staying first.

"This is our guest room, where you'll be staying." he said, opening the door. There were pictures of the Cheeri-o's and Quinn all over that walls.

"Is this some sort of shrine you forgot to take down?" Rachel asked.

"No, I just haven't finished taking Quinn's stuff down yet." he said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Rachel said, feeling stupid.

"It's no problem, you didn't know."

"I shouldn't have said anything, it is my fault." she said, her lip quivering.

"Oh, come on Rachel, don't cry." Finn pleaded, hugging her.

"I just feel so stupid. How come I can't do anything right anymore?"

"What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong."

"If I hadn't then why am I pregnant? Why did I get kicked out?"

"Those were mistakes."

"Ones that if I were smart I could have avoided."

"Rachel, you have to accept that you aren't going to get everything right. No ones perfect." Finn said, looking down at her.

"I know that already. But I had goals and now that I'm going to have a kid I won't be able to reach even half of them." she said, her voice muffled my his chest.

"That's fine." he said.

"No it's not, I can't be like everyone else!" she said angrily.

"And you aren't, how many people can say they got pregnant at sixteen."

"One-third of American teenagers, and that's not something to brag about. And now it looks like I'm copying Quinn. Look, can we stop talking about this?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Anyway, if you need me my room is down the hall and my mom's is at the very end of the hall." he said, motioning to each door.

"Thanks."

"Finn, Rachel, dinner's ready!" Finn's mom called.

"Be there in a sec., Mom!" Finn called back, "And your bathroom is next door on the left." he said before taking her arm and leading her to the kitchen. There was a little wooden table there that had three mismatched chairs around it and plates with big piles of lasagna.

"You sit there." Finn said pointing to the chair next to where he sat. She sat down and then Finns mom sat down and joined hands with Finn. They began to say grace and Rachel didn't know what to do so she sat there. They finished and started eating and after they finished Rachel went to the guest room. She took down all the pictures of Quinn and her stuff and threw them in the box in the corner of the room that had some of the pictures already in it. Then a bell sound rang through the house.

"I'll get it!" Finn yelled, running to the door. Rachel peeked her head out of the door to the room and saw Quinn standing there.

"I came to get my stuff." she said. Rachel took the box and walked out, handing it to Quinn and walking away, catching bits of the conversation.

"… She… here now?" Quinn sounded hurt.

"Yeah … why … care?" Finn said coldly. Rachel walked into the kitchen and started helping Mrs. Hudson with the dishes.

"You don't have to help me, sweetie, you're a guest."

"No, I want to. I'm used to helping with dishes." Rachel smiled.

"Well thank you!" she smiled. They chatted a little as they worked.

"Mom, d'you know where Rachel is?" Finn asked walking around.

"She's helping me in here, we're almost done."

"All right."

"How did it happen?" Mrs. Hudson asked Rachel.

"How did what happen?"

"You get pregnant?"

"Long story short, Mr. Schuester." Rachel said. She felt safe telling Mrs. Hudson that.

"What, the show choir guy?"

"Yeah, It was my fault though, I wasn't myself that day."

"I know how that feels." Mrs. Hudson said, her face looking distant. Rachel put the last dish up.

"Thanks for letting me help."

"Thank you for helping." Mrs. Hudson said, patting Rachel's arm, "If you need anything tell me." she said and walked away. Rachel went to find Finn.

"What was up with Quinn?"

"She's mad that I'm letting you stay here but it doesn't really matter." he shrugged.

"And I thought we might finally be able to get along." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, thinking out loud."

"All right."

"So why did you want me?"

"I was just making sure you were still here."

"Oh, thank you!" she smiled.

"Welcome." he said. She walked to her room and checked the time, it was almost ten and she hadn't dine anything. She dug through her backpack and got her homework out and did it quickly before getting into her pajamas and getting into bed.

* * * *

Rachel woke up to Mrs. Hudson calling her and Finn for breakfast. She brushed her hair and then walked out, not bothering to dress just yet.

"What do you normally eat, sweetie?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Normally my dads make pancakes but I don't really mind."

"Well, we have cereal, milk, yogurt, and some fruit but I don't know if it's still good."

"I'll get cereal." Rachel smiled and got a box, not looking at it's label and poured it then got milk. She ate it quickly and just as she finished Finn came out, half awake, hair messed up. Rachel laughed.

"Morning, Finn." she smiled.

"Huh, oh, hey." he yawned, sitting down and laying his head on the table. Rachel laughed again and walked to her room. She got some clothes out of her bag and got dressed. After that she grabbed her bag and was about to leave when she remembered she didn't have a car. She began to cry again.

"What's wrong now?" Finn asked, walking past her room.

"I got kicked out." she said, then started laughing at how stupid she sounded for crying about yesterday.

"Wait like ten minutes and we can leave." he said and walked away. She fixed her make up and by the time she was done Finn was already in the car.

"Bye Rachel." Mrs. Hudson called as Rachel walked past.

"Bye Mrs. Hudson, have a good day." Rachel said and walked out the door. She got in the car and Finn drove off.

"Are you feeling all right today?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure? One minute you were crying, the next you were laughing and now you're happy."

"It's normal. Wasn't Quinn like this?"

"No, she went from normal to pissed."

"Doesn't surprise me." Rachel mused. Finn didn't bother to answer. He pulled into the parking lot and got out, getting Rachel's backpack and his and then opening her door for her.

"Oh, thank you!" Rachel smiled, taking her backpack and closing the door with her hip.

"No problem." he said and walking to his locker. There were a few people whispering as she walked down the hall that immediately stopped and stared at her as she passed but she ignored it, She put her stuff away and closed her locker, standing there was a football player with a Slushee cup in his hand. He jerked and it went flying all over Rachel before she could do anything.

"Dude! What the hell was that?!" Finn yelled, walking up beside Rachel and pushing her back gently so she was behind him.

"What, you and the dweeb are a couple now?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't give you the right to anyway."

"Tehn I have the right to do this." he said and dumped the rest of the cup on his head, "Have a good morning!" he said cheerfully and walked away, laughing. Finn ignored the fact that it was falling down his face and back and turned to Rachel.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, I'm gonna go clean up." she said, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry. HE would have hugged her but that wouldn't have done either on them good.

"Yeah, me too." he said and walked away. Rachel stood there for a moment staring at him as he walked away, awed that he did that and then walked in the direction of the bathrooms. She changed and cleaned herself off and walked to class.

* * *

**Thanks again to my wonderful Beta. She finished the Beta check a while ago but I just got this out today. School work and family and computer troubles have taken over my life. my iPod is on the fritz so I'm upset because now I can't listen to music and spent my weekend trying to finish reading two books so I can give them back to my friends ASAP. It worked, the first two books of the Vampire Kisses series were devouered in record time, even faster then I read Twiligh. I have state testing that starts Friday so I'm not the happiest camper but I have to live with it. Glee's on Tuesday so that'll make things better, they have a sneak peek on iTunes for free download for those of us that our total Gleeks, all I need is a t-shirt from Border's Book Store and I'm good! well, that and I key-chain and the marnets and the pins... but I have to save my money. I'm geting ever growing news about my upcoming trip to France with my aunt and uncle and all of her family and I'm very excited. I've met her brother once and her parents a couple times, bt only when when my cousin had his birthday parties. We missed the awesome cake this year since we moved out of state, it was shapred like a cheeseburger and fries, I'll post a link to the picture on my profile.**** I can't believe he's six! He's growing up :(. And now I'll barely get to see him unless they come down here often. *Sigh***

**-Erin**


	3. Author Note

**Hey everyone, just an author note I really need to put up. So, as we all know, I'd Rather Be Singing informed me that I needed to work on editing and offered to be my Beta kindly, which I accepted. But I got ANOTHER reviewer telling me my spelling sucks. I've known this since first grade! My teacher screwed out entire class over and that's how it goes. And said reviewer said it not very nicely, and I just wanted to ask you guys not to tell me anymore about my crap job spelling, if there's something else I could fix go on and tell me, like if I repeat something too much, but I don't need to know about spelling. I've only gotten one person telling me that my writing was good, I like constructive criticism and praise, as any and all authors do. Thanks to Gleefreak123 for that review, real booster for me! So, to recap, less spelling crap and more constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Thanks to my beta, I'd Rather Be Singing and all of my reviewers who gave me a positive review!**

* * *

Rachel bit her tongue to keep from crying as soon as she saw the poster in the hall at the end of her day. People were crowded around it laughing and gossiping so she had to push her way through them to see it, and as clear as day was her pregnancy test taped to a big piece of paper that said she was pregnant and Finn was the father rudely, then as she was in the center, all eyes were on her. She ran out of the crowd and tried to ignore what everyone was saying but it was impossible, as she sat in the bathroom stall their words kept ringing through her head, and Quinn's face, she couldn't tell what it was, anger, resentment, hurt, or all three. Then the door opened and closed to the bathroom and she heard Santana and Brittany's voices.

"That was a major idea, Santana." Brittany said.

"I know, that cow should be screwed for life. We should have found the real dad though. That would have been perfect!" Santana said, laughing wickedly.

"I bet it was that nerd." Brittany said, her voice sound as clueless as she was.

"Which one, but who would stoop as low as Rachel?"

"I don't know, that icky one who went to Sectionals with us."

"Probably. They'll have perfect little nerd babies." Santana said before the door opened and shut again. Rachel bit back a sob and got up, going to the bathroom mirror and, as difficult as it was with all the water stains, cleaned up and walked back out and over to the posted, a few people lingered. Rachel walked up and tore it off the wall taking great care in ripping it up and making sure to break the pregnancy test that had traveled the world and kept coming back to her. She threw it away smiling and walked to Glee. She arrived in her usual manor, but instead of looking up everyone stayed in their little groups, nit bother to look her direction. She walked over to Finn who was all alone and smiled. He looked at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Um, Rachel, you know I'm not gonna kick you out or anything but I think we shouldn't really hang out anymore. I've gotta protect my reputation at least a little and that posted in the hall really screwed both of us. Until things calm down

I think its best if we aren't seen together I'll still give you rides to my house though." he said quickly, not looking her direction.

"Miss Berry!" the teacher called.

"It was all a dream." Rachel mumbled relieved.

"What was that? And would you mind not falling asleep in class again?"

"Nothing, sorry. I had rough night last night." Rachel said and the teacher went back to the lesson. She looked at the clock next to the door and realized it was last period and next was Glee. She shuddered, the fact the that could happen and then the bell rang.

"No homework today. You're lucky Rachel interrupted the lesson." the teacher yelled as the class exited then sat down, "Rachel, can I speak with you."

"But I really have to go to Glee rehearsal."

"I know, it'll be quick."

"Fine." Rachel said and reluctantly stood in front of the desk.

"Why did you fall asleep,. You're a terrible liar."

"All right, I did have a rough night, but it's not like most teenagers, unless you count Quinn as most teenagers."

"Sue Sylvester got to you?"

Rachel laughed then noticed the teacher was being serious and stopped, "No, I'd prefer not to talk about it, if you really care ask Mr. Scheuster, he can answer it perfectly." she said and walked out, her teacher stammering. She ignored all the usual taunting and held her head up high, until someone called her fat. She ran to Glee and ignored everyone, running straight to Finn and collapsing into his chest sobbing.

"What happened?" Finn asked, holding her and rubbing her back, "did you see the poster?"

"What poster? Someone called me fat."

"Who?" Finn asked angrily, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I asked what poster?" she said

"Someone got the test, put it up and said who the dad was." Finn said, sounding strangled.

"You're kidding. I thought it was just a dream."

"What?"

"I fell asleep last period and had a dream that they put that up and it was Santana and Brittany that did it."

"They probably did, but I don't know what to do."

"Let it go for now, who did they say the dad was?"

"Jacob."

"Oh my gosh! That's disgusting." she said and shuddered at th thought.

"But they didn't get the right one, so we're pretty good right now." he said. She nodded and Mr. Schue came in, Finn's face became darker seeing him, Rachel had no idea why, thought. She moved a chair closer to Finn and they ran over a few songs before Glee finally let out.

"Rachel, could you stay back a few minutes?" he asked as she approached the door with Finn.

"I'll meet you in the car." she said.

"Alright." he said, sending dagger eyes and Mr. Schue before leaving.

"What was that about?"

"He knows you're the father and he's boarding me since my dads kicked me out, he's pretty protective."

"Have you called your doctor?"

"Not yet, I was planning on doing it tonight, though."

"Alright, I got my paycheck, here's what I can give you." he said, handing he an envelope.

"Thanks, most guys wouldn't do this."

"I'm not a teenager." he said before she left, she walked to the car, stuffing the money in her backpack, and threw it in the back before getting in.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Mr. Schue gave me the money and asked me if I'd called the doctor, I'm doing it tonight and seeing if I can get an appointment tomorrow afternoon."

"Uh-huh." Finn said and drove out of school to his house.

"Hey, how was your day?" Mrs. Hudson asked as they walked through the door.

"Fine!" they both replied at the same time and laughed.

"I'm gonna make a phone call to the doctor, could you write me a slip so I can get out of class tomorrow and go to the doctor?" Rachel asked Mrs. Hudson..

"Of course," she said, grabbing a pan and pad, Rachel walked to the pone, picked it up and dialed the number.

"Hello," the receptionist asked.

"Hi, can I set up a appointment from tomorrow at two?"

"Yes, I'll need your name and why, though."

"Rachel Berry, I just found out that I was pregnant and I don't know who to see since I'm sixteen."

"Ah ha, I'll set you up an appointment with Doctor Stevens." she said.

"Thank you, good bye." Rachel said and hung up.

"Two o' clock?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"Alright." Mrs. Hudson said, drawing it out, as she signed two pieces of paper.

"Why two?"

"Someone needs to drive you, I've got work and Finn won't let anyone drive his car." she said, handing them both to her. Two o'clock was Spanish class for Finn, it got him out of seeing Mr. Schue a little bit so it worked out OK.

"Thanks." she smiled, running off. Finn had the door to his room closed and Rachel knocked. He opened it.

"Hey." he said.

"Your mom got us out f class at two, I've got a doctors appointment and she needs you to take me."

"It's a date." he said, walking back in his room and shutting the door. Rachel walked off to the guest room and got the envelope and opened it, inside was two hundred and fifty dollars.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Hudson yelled and Rachel put the money in the dresser drawer under her socks and walked to the table, the did the same thing as the night before and the night was exactly the same. She wondered if it would be like this every night. She crawled into bed just as there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it and Finn was there.

"Hi, what's up?" she asked.

"Just checking up on you, I'm really sorry everything is happening to you, I wish I could help."

"It's fine. Thanks for your concern.' she said, hugging him a briefly, "G'night." she smiled and closed the door. She got back into bed and turned the lights out before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry about taking so long! Like I told my beta, I had a abad case of writers block. But, I"m not dead and I'm going to update as much as I can. Also, I'd thought I'd have my computer back by now, if I didn't I could work on this a lot more, but I don't so I'm still using my grandma's computer and since it's shared and she has a lot of stuff between communicating with my aunt so my mom and I can stay updated on everything that's happrening with my trip and stuff for something about their last car and bills it's not the easiest thing to get on and just be aable to finish a chapter, it took me two days to get three paragraphs in, and my paragraphs are mostly dialogue so you see how that is, and I second guess plot lines a lot so it's pretty hard to cranck out a whole chapter in a day, send it off, and then put it up after it's been read through. It's just complicated.**

**-Erin**


End file.
